


The Great Vacation

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: He could taste the dust and sulfur in the air, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being home again.





	The Great Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> 9 October

It was that time of year again. Autumn leaves filled the streets and the cold air pushed the arrival of winter. The crisp orange and red colors painted the scenes of foliage outside. Anti couldn’t stand it. The fall was only the beginning of frigid weather and cabin fever. If he was going to do anything fun, now was the time to do it. The only issue was where.

All of Anti’s favorite locations were closed for the year. He considered just going for a calm hike but his animosity toward the wind changed his mind. Somewhere warm. That’s what he needed. Somewhere not too far away but still pleasant in temperature was the perfect retreat. However, as much as he thought, he couldn’t think of anything. Then it came to him.

It wasn’t very close, but the idea of visiting it excited Anti. There was a small city several hundreds of miles away. Its quiet nature erased it from every printed map available. Few people were aware of its existence, but to Anti, it was a paradise.

The next day Anti woke up early to depart. After leaving a brief note, he was out the door. Normally, Anti preferred simple teleportation for trips like this, but there was a joy that came with moving across the country that seemed right. His chosen method of travel for this ride was by train. Again, this decision was based on Anti’s intuition.

At the train station, Anti had a moment of reconsideration. It was a long trip. He didn’t give anyone at home a proper warning. Would they worry? Would they be angry with him? Was he being selfish to abandon everyone else like this? It was only for a day or two. Maybe the train wasn’t the best idea. He could get there in a second, spend a few hours there, and be home before lunch. No one would even know he was gone.

The train pulled in and began unloading its passengers. It was decided, Anti would make this a quick visit. He didn’t need to waste time on a pointless train. The travelers finished exiting the train, and Anti subconsciously walked onboard. He found a seat without thought and sat next to a window. Moments later, the train lurched forward, and the journey was in full force.

It took a few minutes for Anti to realize exactly what he did. It wasn’t too late to simply snap his fingers and skip the extra step of the train. However, Anti grabbed his earbuds and turned on some music. The entire time, he stared out the window and admired the passing colors. The thousands of leaves and trees slowly lulled Anti to sleep. Soon, the restful ride came to its inevitable end.

However, the commute to the elusive city wasn’t over. There was still a decent hike back into the hills before any signs of human life could be seen. Still adorned with his earbuds, he set out. Despite his ability to bypass the climb, Anti still chose to ignore it and take the natural route.

It was tiring, but before he collapsed with exhaustion, Anti arrived at the forgotten town. He could taste the dust and sulfur in the air, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being home again. The city was void of life. The people were sparse and grim. Small embers of barrel fires flickered, scattered across the area. Anti wasn’t sure what to do first, but he knew this vacation was going to be great.


End file.
